


A heart that’s been loved

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Parent Sam Winchester, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parent Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you die in a car accident, Sam teaches his son an important lesson about love and life.





	A heart that’s been loved

Sam took a long painful breath, pouring the old coffee down the sink and cleaning the pot with an empty look on his face.

The white roses were left on the table, your favourite flowers.

That wasn’t supposed to happen. Just the previous morning he’d woken up by his side and made love to you, and you were fine. The car accident wasn’t expected – it would never be expected, obviously – and when he got the call from the hospital about your death… He was shocked, heartbroken.

The only picture he had of you together was in his wallet. Every time he blinked, a tear fell on his cheek, and the boy by his side was sobbing hard and painfully.

“Hey,” he kneeled, holding his son’s hand. “Look at me.”

John’s body was shaking, his face puffy and his eyes red.

“It’s okay, we’re gonna be okay.”

The kid shook his head. The day he was born was the happiest day of Sam’s life. He was a father and had promised to you and himself he would be a better father than his own father ever was. He’d stopped hunting, finished law school and found a good job. He had a house with a white fence and a safe place to trusted hunters and protected his own property with various symbols in order to keep you and your boy safe.

“I want mum,” he sobbed. “Dad, I want my mum.”

He took a breath, trying to keep himself calm and steady, taking the kid in his arms and standing up.

“I know,” he caressed his back.  “I know, I want her too. But she’s in heaven now, son.”

The kid only wrapped his arms around his neck. The walk to the Impala was filled with John’s sobs and he almost couldn’t bring himself to buckle his kid in the backseat, leaving the place beside Dean to Castiel and just staying there with his son.

“You know, there is a song your mum always sang to me,” he said, his own eyes filled with unwelcomed tears. “And it said… A heart that’s broke is a heart that’s been loved.”

For a moment, our son just looked at his father. He couldn’t understand.

“When you’re sad, don’t try not to be sad,” he explained. “But remember that there’s a reason why you’re sad, and it is because you were happy before. You only feel sad about losing something you loved and if you loved it, it means your life is happy. You gotta remember that this thing or person made you happy.”

Dean just watched them from the mirror.

The funeral was too long and John had fallen asleep in his arms, still crying and he just wondered what he would do now. Raising a kid alone was never in his plans but losing you was also not included in any of his thoughts.

“Hey,” Dean stopped by his side. “He’s out?”

“Yeah. At least he didn’t need to go through the whole thing.”

His brother nodded.

“Cas,” he cleared his throat. “Cas said she’s is in heaven now.”

“She’s home,” he affirmed. “It’s a better place, anyway.”

His brother moved his hand to his back, trying to comfort him.

“I’m gonna miss her,” Sam muttered. “I  _already_  miss her.”

“If you need any help…”

“I know,” he muttered. “Thanks.”

He looked at the kid in his arm. You were gone and he needed to move on. ‘ _A heart that’s broke is a heart that’s been loved_ ’, he reminded himself, and there was no doubt of how you loved each other. You were home now.


End file.
